Our Future's Covered In Blood
by MysticBleedingRose
Summary: Hey ! MysticBleedingRose here ! Each chapter will have an individual rating that will be placed at the top, so rating M is just for precautionary! Yuuki begins to resent Kaname, while Zero finds himself falling for both of the Kuran descendants. Who will he choose? Will the senate overreact to the recent murders of Shizuka Hio and Rido Kuran? YuukixZero ZeroxKaname SenrixTakuma
1. What am I to you- ?

First off!~ **_This chapter_ **is rated T+ for mildly suggestive themes~

"Yuuki. . . What are you saying?" The brunette locked eyes with the silver haired hunter before her and nodded slowly.

"It's the only way you'll survive, Zero. Please. . . you have to drink my blood. You'll feel better, and its the only way I know I can help." Yuuki began taking the top to her uniform off, as to not get blood all over it. Zero turned his head away with a blush creeping on his face from Yuuki's bold efforts. Throwing her shirt aside, Yuuki brushed her hair out of the way, and pushed zero lightly against the tile wall behind them. "Please, Zero. . . I don't want you to die because you refused to let me help you, so quit being stubborn and just do it already. . ." She turned her gaze to the ceiling, giving Zero more access to her neck. His lilac hues turned dark red as he watched her head rise up. The silver haired boy mentally fought with himself on what to do, and eventually, his vampire instincts took over his actions.

"I'm sorry, Yuuki. . ." Zero repeated himself as he drew in closer to her porcelain skin. Yuuki smiled, knowing she finally won him over, and softly laced her fingers through the back of his hair. His wet tongue made contact with her neck, and she bit her lip, letting out a small noise. The silver haired boy pulled away from Yuuki as his fangs lengthened in his mouth. She looked at him with true sincerity in her eyes, and nodded once again.

"It's okay, Zero. . ." Without any hesitation, Zero pulled her tiny figure closer, and sunk his fangs into her milky neck. Every gulp Zero took sent shivers throughout her body, causing her to clutch tighter to his hair. Zero wrapped his arms around Yuuki to support her trembling frame, and to try to relax her. A long moment of silence took over. "Z-zero. . . s-stop. . " After a final taste, he released his fangs from Yuuki, and her body fell heavy into his arms.

"Yuuki? A-are you alright?" Zero watched her chest slowly rise and fall as she nodded. He gave out a soft sigh of relief and stood up to face the mirror. Looking in the mirror, he gave disgusted face at the monster, drenched in his only friends' blood. The brunette laying on the bath mat let out a soft groan as she weakly picked her body up. Zero grabbed a small hand towel, turned the tub water on warm, and sat back down by Yuuki. She leaned on his shoulder and grabbed his arm as tightly as her body could muster. The silverette allowed a small smile to himself, and combed his long fingers through her hair. "Yuuki? I don't mean to be weird about this at all, but uh, could you take your shirt off. . .?" Yuuki had no reply, except rolling onto her back and bobbing her head slowly. Zero felt his heart race faster and faster as he got closer to the first white barrier. He gulped deeply as he pushed the white circle through the small hole, pulling his hand back the instant the button finished its small journey. Yuuki stirred in her half sleep, as he repeated this course of actions until all five buttons were unhooked. Zero carefully tugged the left half of her shirt off, and used it to cover her chest. Twisting the metal handle, he shut the water's thin flow off and swished the towel lightly through the water. "This is just like when we were kids, huh, Yuuki?" She half opened her eyes, looked into Zero's lilac ones, and smiled.

"N-not exactly like then, Zero." The silverette stopped moving the towel through the water, and looked into Yuuki's round chocolate eyes.

"Oh, yeah? How's this situation different from back then?" He pulled the towel out, folded it in half and began cleaning Yuuki's blood covered shoulder and neck. Yuuki dug her fingernails into the floor, holding back small yelps of pain.

"I-it's different because I'm sure you h-hated me back then." Her words pierced through Zero's body, but he remained to keep a straight face. He plunged the red towel back into the crystal clear water, watching the red slowly invade it's untouched presence. Pulling the towel back up, he folded it again and pressed it gently against Yuuki's skin.

"I didn't hate you, Yuuki. I was just. . . angry at the world and everybody in it." Yuuki's body relaxed as it became used to the heat radiating off the towel.

"Then why do you always act like you resent me? I've always tried my best to be here for you but you never let me." Zero gave the towel a final stroke before roughly throwing it back into the tub, splashing warm water droplets on them both. He pushed himself off the floor, ignoring her question, and stood over Yuuki with an extended hand. Her hand shot up and latched onto his pale palm. With little effort, he pulled her light body off the floor and leaned her against the counter. "If you're expecting me to leave, I'm not. Not until you answer me, Zero!" The silver-haired boy stared into the floor, as to avoid looking at Yuuki in the condition she was in, and to avoid the disgust he knew was hidden behind her eyes.

"What I do and feel is none of your business, Yuuki. Now, can you walk? I should take you back to your dorm so you can get some sleep. . . You know you could just sleep here instead of insisting to sleep there by yourself." Zero looked to Yuuki, with anger and sadness swirling in his eyes, and awaited her answer. The brunette shook her head no and turned away from Zero's gaze, unsure of how to fully process his reply. One arm slid across her shoulders, while his other pushed against her knees and with a swift movement, he was carrying her effortlessly. Yuuki knew she won him over again, and hid her face in the fabric of Zero's uniform. While he carried her through the chilled air, Yuuki turned her head up to look at Zero, and noticed his cheeks were darkly shaded.

"Can we rest a moment, Zero?" The silver-haired hunter obliged to Yuuki's simple request, and set her down on the stone ledge of the large fountain. Yuuki watched as each stream of water danced and intersected each others movement, to then drop back into the pool of moonlit water and start the cycle once again. She looked up to Zero's usual expressionless face, pouted and stuck a thin finger into his cheek. "You always look so mean, Zero. It wouldn't hurt to smile every now and again you know." He scoffed as he jerked his face away from her invading hand. Yuuki cautiously pulled away, trying to contemplate whether she angered the fragile boy in front of her or not. Her vision blurred, causing her to fall into the only support she could find, Zero's shoulder.

"Yuuki? What's wrong?" Zero waited for a response but did not receive one. He figured the best thing to do was take her back to her dorm, but decided to be a little selfish and take this moment with Yuuki in. Eventually, he snuck his arm down and lightly wrapped it around her waist. Yuuki's slender arms rose up almost around his neck, as she pulled her tear stained face out of his shirt. Zero placed a finger on her cheek to wipe away her sadness, and held onto her tighter, not wanting to let go. "Even when you cry you still have that smile stuck to your face." The silverette gave a very rare, but gentle smile back as he lightly shifted her body up. Vampire and human remained this way for a bit, until the silverette pulled his arm away from her body, and cupped her chin. Yuuki's heart rate increased as Zero tilted her face closer and closer to his. She closed her eyes in anticipation, getting lost in her heart's fast paced rhythm. Zero removed his hand from her face and placed it behind Yuuki's back, trapping her in his arms.

"Why won't you open up to me, Zero? I want to know what you're thinking, what you're feeling. . ." Yuuki felt tears prick her eyes again as she carefully spoke, knowing if she said the wrong thing, it could set him off. "I don't want you to fight this battle alone anymore, Zero. . . I'm your strongest ally, so please, tell me what you're feeling right now. . ." Zero felt a wet drop sink into the fabric of his shirt, causing him to loosen himself from her. He carefully slid Yuuki onto his lap, her fingers still entwined messily behind his neck, as her chocolate eyes looked up into his lilac ones. Without a second more of hesitation, Zero leaned into Yuuki, catching her soft lips with his, in a very memorable first kiss. The silverette trailed one hand to the twin holes in Yuuki's neck, and one to the middle of her back, while her gentle ones lightly played with his silver locks. Pulling away slowly, Zero felt the heat pooling in his cheeks as he shyly looked away to the bright water behind them.

"That's how I feel, Yuuki. I hope you can forgive me for being so upfro-" Yuuki's heart pounded harder against her chest as she became the reason they shared another velvet kiss. She pushed her body into Zero's, deepening their already gradually heated fight for dominance. Both sets of hands slowly and cautiously trailed and explored the body before them. The brunette undid Zero's tie and threw it aside, now concentrating on the few buttons that blocked her from Zero. Her fingers trembled with uncertainty, making each dark circle harder than the once above it. Goosebumps broke out across his chest as Yuuki removed the front of his shirt, each unbuttoned side hanging near his hips. "Yuuki? What are you-" A slender finger pressed against his lips, immediately silencing him. Yuuki daintily traced her fingertip from Zero lips, over his elaborate neck tattoo, and stopped at the dip between his collarbones. The silverette softly chewed on his lip in silence, half-watching as Yuuki made invisible lines across his pale chest. With each thin line she made, she felt powerful taking in all Zero's soft, yet prominent features. Yuuki stopped near a large scar that lashed out over half of his, otherwise, unscathed chest. She ran her index finger across it, feeling how Zero shivered with the touch, and watching his face go from one of curiosity, to one of almost bitterness.

"What happened here, Zero? Did That Woman do it. . .?" Zero practically flinched at the title, and nodded his head. Yuuki began trailing it again, feeling its roughness, indicating it had to have been a deep wound. "The night I got my memories erased by Kaname. . ." He ignored her, staring further into the shining water. The brunette placed her head over the scar, listening to his fast heart beat. "Your heart beat makes me happy, Zero. It proves that you're still human, that you're not a dangerous Level E. . . Not a beast in human form." Yuuki placed a small kiss near to tip of the scar, and followed it's jagged track, trailing random kisses behind her. She placed a slightly opened mouth kiss over the spot where his heart would be, and looked up at Zero with her heartbreaking chocolate eyes.

"What am I to you, Yuuki? Are you really doing this because you want to, or because you pity me for my feeling towards you, because you know you want to be with Kuran instead of me? I could taste something in your blood earlier. . ." Greatly offended, Yuuki pushed her hands roughly against his chest and turned her face aside.

"He did save my life all those years ago, but you've always been around for me. Ever since you came into my life actually. Kaname tried to leave me until Headmaster Cross called him back. . . If he wouldn't have done that, Kaname would have definitely left me. I know you would've stayed by my side, Zero. . ." The brunette turned her attention back to Zero, face flushed, with hints of sincerity and sadness in her eyes. "I did love, Kaname, but he's more of a big brother to me. With you, I feel safe, I feel like you truly do want me around. . . Even when you seem like you resent me. . ." She placed her head over his heart again, memorizing its steady, yet hypnotic, tempo. "So, what am I to you, Zero?"

Chapter 1 Finished~! It's short, and a partial cliffhanger. At least, until I get more chapters up! Next chapter holds unexpected surprises! Reviews feed my creativity monster, so type up all your feelings, likes, and hates about this Fanfiction, and feed him well! Next chapter will be up within the week hopefully~!


	2. My life belongs to you, Yuuki

First off!~ **_This chapter_** is rated T for minor blood and very minor suggestive topics~

_So, what am I to you, Zero?_

Zero took in as much air as his lungs would allow, and silently exhaled. He grazed his fingertips across the perfect holes in Yuuki's neck, and latched onto the back of her shirt. "You're the only reason I'm alive. . . without your kindness, I would've become a level E long ago." Zero pushed his fingers lightly against her neck, watching as she winced beneath his intruding touch. "Just admit it, Yuuki. You're afraid of me, even after all that's happened between us. . ."

"You're wrong, Zero!" Yuuki verbally lashed her anger out on Zero, while unconscionably digging her nails into his chest. The silverette hid his face from Yuuki's angry one, letting her drill through him as punishment for his insolence. The brunette remained silent, screaming at him in her head, barely noticing his body tense up as deep red beads pooled under her nails. She watched as the thick beads burst and gracefully flowed slowly past the point of intrusion, lightly coating each of her thin fingertips in crimson. "Why don't you stop me, Zero! There's no way this isn't hurting you. . ."

"If it's what makes you happy, then I don't care what you do to me. You can toy with my emotions, make me suffer or even, kill me if you want. As long as you're the one delivering the attack, I don't care what happens to me. Where my life goes from now depends on you, Yuuki. . ." Yuuki's fingers shot up and wrapped loosely around his neck, threatening to take him up on his own words.

"Take it back, Zero! Take every word back!" Zero tilted his head back, inviting her in to do as she pleased. He gathered more of Yuuki's shirt in hand and closed his eyes, hoping she was happy with the decision she made. Yuuki closed her eyes as she angrily started to cut off his flow of air, trying to block out the sight of the body in front of her searching desperately for oxygen. Her loose grip quickly progressed in tightness, trapping Zero's breaths in the back of his throat. The silver haired hunter rose a hand up to her cheek, catching a tear that had managed to break free, and gave a small smile in her direction. Yuuki relinquished her hold and dropped herself to the cobblestone pathway below them. She took off running in a random direction, hoping to get away from that unruly scene. Seeing Zero desperately gasping for air, because of her, shattered her already fragile heart. Yuuki didn't know what compelled her to do that to Zero, maybe it was the fact that someone finally trusted her with some form of power. Many thoughts plagued her mind, causing her to quickly lose her sense of direction, as her legs finally gave up on their swift striding motion. She rested herself against a thick oak tree, slowly taking in breaths that burned dryly in her lungs. _Why did I have to run away like some little kid caught in the cookie jar? Zero probably hates me now. . . There's no way he meant what he said to me. . . I'm so sorry, Zero-_ As Yuuki pressed her blood dried fingers against her temples, trying to shut out all of the of undesirable thoughts, she let out a high pitched noise as a brief flash of crimson had invaded her already blurry vision. She sharply fell back against the old tree, crossing her arms tightly over her head, until her exhausted body finally gave up and heavily collapsed onto the ground.

Zero had regained slight control of his breathing and lightly poked at the puffy skin wrapped just underneath his chin. Each small breath he tried to take in quivered as it forced itself around Yuuki's act of rage. He roughly ran his fingers across every inch of his neck, feeling where her fingers had once laid, gradually squeezing his life away. The silverette dragged the tip of a single digit away from the damage sealed around his neck, and across the few puncture wounds that hadn't already healed. The sickeningly sweet scent of blood rose up into the air as he carefully touched the remaining marks._ Yuuki must have dug deeper than I thought she did. _A scream echoed through the empty academy grounds, interrupting Zero's thoughts, causing him spring up from the fountain in attempt to follow the distraught sound. As the silverette aimlessly ran towards an unknown goal, another pained noise shot its way through the academy. This time a bit louder and easier to follow, but still not clear enough to hear the words attached to the cries.

"Ngh-Kaname, please stop, you're hurting me!" The pureblood prince kept her pinned against the lush tree, keeping a very straight face while demanding his answers. Yuuki squirmed under his powerful grasp trying to escape, but was only rewarded with tree bark scratching away at her delicate skin. Kaname roughly pushed his body into Yuuki's, anger radiating through his dark eyes, as he took notice of Yuuki's red stained digits.

"I can safely assume that, that's Kiryuu's blood, right? Tell me, Yuuki, just how did it get there?" Kaname pushed harder on her small wrists, drew his face closer to hers and narrowed his eyes. "Maybe you, attacked him?" Yuuki's face flushed red as the memories of their kiss flooded into her mind, only to be brought back into a bitter reality when the vampire prince twisted her left wrist into the unforgivably rough tree. "I asked you a question, Yuuki and I demand an answer."

"You're not acting like the Kaname I know! You're being unbelievably cruel to me right now. . ." She flashed a look of disapproval at him while she weakly pushed against his hands in attempt to break free.

"No, Yuuki. You're the one who is being cruel." Kaname spoke with a ice tone laced through every word as he reluctantly released his firm grip on Yuuki and lifted his body from the ground, not bothering to spare her another glance.

"How am I being cruel to you? I don't treat you like a child like you do towards me, I respect you and all the vampires!" Yuuki felt powerless in the battle to persuade him otherwise, and turned her gaze ahead in defeat, spotting Zero running towards her, and stopping as soon as his eyes were greeted with the sight of Kaname Kuran. Zero looked back to Yuuki, noticing her fear filled eyes calling for help the ground.

The pureblood prince quickly searched Zero, taking in all his soft features while making notes of all his injuries, before turning himself in the direction of the night dormitories, leaving Yuuki and a screaming Zero behind him. _So it seems that Yuuki did indeed attack Zero, but why?_ Kaname's face turned blank as scenarios flashed themselves into his mind, only stopping when he found himself in front of the building that housed the night class. He slowly reached to grab the knob in front of him, before watching it shatter to pieces and ungracefully fall to the cement ground. Kaname bent down to pick up a golden piece, observing it glisten under the light of the full moon above him. A soft knock came from the other side of the door, startling the pureblood.

"May I open the door, Kaname?" The voice asked cautiously, yet remaining very polite.

"Of course you may, I don't see why you would bother to ask such a thing. The night doesn't belong to me, it belongs to all vampires." The knobless door opened with relative ease as the blonde elite pushed on it, greeting the pureblood with a very Takuma-like grin.

"It seems you've lost your temper. " Takuma bowed down out of respect towards Kaname, all while keeping his hardly genuine smile plastered to his face. "Please forgive me if I've interrupted anything, Lord Kaname."

"If you were interrupting anything, I would've told you to leave, Takuma." Kaname entered the dimly lit building as Takuma's body rose to close the door behind them. He watched as the pureblood started his way up the golden railed stairs, his pristine face stained with hints of anger.

"Kaname, stop." The blonde elite hesitantly commanded his friend in a stern tone, bracing himself for any sort of punishment that would be served out by Kaname's hand. Kaname obliged the unexpected request by planting his feet on the nearest stair while keeping his eyes set in front of him. "My job as your friend, and as vice president of this dorm, is to make sure that you're okay and it's easy to see that right now, you're not okay, Kaname. There's only person I know that could possibly get under your skin like this. . . Why do you let h-?" The blonde elite cut his sentence off noticing a scowl trying to make its presence known on the pureblood's face. He brushed it off and continued up the wooden stairs towards his room. "You cant keep sweeping the subject under the rug, Kaname! If you do, it will surely consume the both of you!" The vampire prince's anger was rising towards its pique, each candle extinguishing it's own dim light, leaving Takuma alone in the now darkened entryway. Each step he took rippled his darkness through the building, putting a handful of its residents in a state of panic while the rest were just straight up annoyed. Despite their own emotions, they could all sense the dark cloud creeping it's way through the dorm halls and into Kaname's bedroom.

_You're cruel to the both of us, Yuuki. . ._

**~So I'm having major writers block between both of my current stories, I want to start making the chapters longer, but I'm still unsure of where I even want to lead this tale. I'm also getting pretty sick and that is definitely not helping my situation. Next time we witness something that we all secretly want to happen, even though no one verbally says it. (Fight, Fight, Fight!) Until next time, feed my creativity OmNom reviews and follows, and I'll see you all in the next segment~**


	3. Disobedience is a sin

**_This chapter is rated T for very mild_****_ violence~_**

* * *

><p><em>A silver bullet whizzed behind him, passing his head, barely shaving a thin lock of brown hair. "You better put that away, it's a very danger weapon to our kind, Zero." The silver haired hunter cautiously hid his weapon beneath his uniform, planning to point his crosshairs straight for the pureblood's heart if the right moment presented itself. "Rido may have finally been eliminated, but that's only act one of many to follow in its destructive course, many of which target you."<em>

_"What the hell are you saying, Kuran?"_

_"What I am saying is that you would be much safer with me. I'm confident that you are aware of the fact that Yuuki's blood cannot save you forever." Zero clutched tighter to his Bloody Rose as he positioned himself defensively. "When that day finally arrives, one of you will end up killing the other. I don't want to chance you being the unlucky one who mercilessly gets taken from this world." Kaname reached his hand out, placing gently it over the hidden weapon, then pulling it up to Zero's chin. "Let's escape our fates together, Zero. . ."_

Zero's sleep was disturbed by the persistent tapping on his door, and Yuuki's attempt at using an angry tone of voice. He half pulled his body out from under his covers, and lightly rubbed his eyes as he leaned against the stacked pillows. "You do know that the door is open, right?" The knob turned and the door swung open accordingly, letting in slim rays of sunshine to battle against the darkness. Yuuki had a look of disdain spread across her face as she stood in the doorway with her hands placed on her hips. She allowed herself access into Zero's room, opening the dirty curtain and fell back onto the edge of the bed. Zero covered his eyes, shielding himself from the unwanted brightness as Yuuki crossed her legs and set her head in her hands. The silverette adjusted to the surrounding light and dropped his defenses just enough to notice Yuuki's odd position. He extended his hand wanting to take her in his arms, but pulled back, roughly grabbing onto his blanket instead.

Yuuki mumbled a few words to herself before turning her head to blankly look at Zero. "I was so rude to Kaname yesterday, yet he still accepts the Headmaster's invite to a celebration dinner. After last night I didn't think he would want to come here, at least you have an option in this. . ." Zero held the warm fabric closer to his chest, feeling his heart drop into his stomach in an unknown way at the mention of the pureblood.

"Coming here? Today? " Yuuki unconsciously smiled a bit to herself at the tone of curiosity hidden in his voice, and she perked her head up, giving him a quick wink.

"Sorry, I'm not allowed to say, Headmaster's rules!" She launched her body off his bed with her hands, heading towards the doorway with a unusual spring in her step. "Oh and, Zero? You should probably take a shower soon!" She practically shouted the end of her sentence, as she was already halfway down the hall.

_I swear she's bi-polar sometimes. . . _Zero had hardly moved an inch before feeling the thin layer of sticky moisture that clung to his skin. He let his body fall onto the unmade bed and leaned over the edge, searching the area around his bed for the remaining pieces of his uniform. Finding no trace of their existence in his room, Zero coaxed himself away the protection of his covers, intent on finding Yuuki to demand his clothes back. Before he took hold of the knob, his vision caught sight of a pile of neatly folded clothes on top of his chestnut dresser. The silverette inspected them closer, mentally tracing the black against white stripes, passing a yellow note sticking out from underneath the pile. After reading its three simple words, he scooped up the nightclass attire and headed for the master bathroom, checking the silver handle for Yuuki's usual pink towel. He laced his white one through the looped metal before cautiously opening the door and peeking into the foggy room.

The door clicked quietly behind Zero as he slid out of his first layer of tainted clothes, throwing them into a black hamper hidden under the sink. As the rest of his clothes followed this pattern, he turned the lever towards the side shaded red, allowing the water to freely flow from the metal shower head. Before stepping underneath the falling water, he wiped his hand across the lightly condensed mirror, watching as the standing fog covered the messy path he created. The silverette took a last look at the fluorescent square of paper before crumpling it and throwing it on the sink's marble counter. He pulled back the frosted glass door, finally allowing himself to stand under the perfect cylinders of hot water, feeling each gentle ribbon of liquid wrap around him. Zero leaned himself against the tile behind him, embracing the feeling of the warm water streams racing down his skin towards the reflective drain that effortlessly swallowed everything that touched it. He rushed through his regular shower routine, but remained in the shower until his pale skin was lashed red with irritation. As Zero blankly stared at himself in the mirror, a soft knock echoed lightly through the bathroom door, accompanied by a familiar sounding male voice.

"Lord Kaname has sent me here to escort you to his chambers." The silverette wrapped the damp towel around his neck as an attempt to hide the remains of Yuuki's damage before pushing his hair out of his eyes and cracking the door open.

"If you're looking for Yuuki, she isn't in here here. I suggest you go ask the headmaster about where she is." Aido slid his hand between the door and its frame, preventing Zero from shutting it to ignore him.

"You've got it wrong, I'm here for you, Zero Kiryuu." The blonde elite's face told Zero it was a truthful statement, but he was no mood to confront the man who had invaded his previous dreams. Zero opened the door enough to slip himself out into the hall and started walking towards the room that was temporarily his, Aido silently following his steps. The two vampires spoke only when crossing paths with Yuuki, each giving her a bittersweet hello, then returning to silence as they passed her. Aido held his prized blue marble up towards the many windows, watching how it glistened in the afternoon light. "We're going the wrong way Zero, the night dormitories are that way." Zero ignored his almost whispered statement, reaching for the knob leading into the first of the academy's few guest rooms. The blonde elite slammed his hand against the wood of the door and latched onto to Zero's extended arm, dropping his blue treasure in the process. "I don't think you realize how rude it is for someone like _you_ to keep a pureblood waiting." He spoke through clenched teeth, trying to keep things civil for the sake of Kaname's sanity. "Please, I suggest you follow me before things turn ugly again." Aido pressed his gelid fingers tips harder into Zero's skin, his patience growing smaller as he waited for an answer from the level D. "This was supposed to be a simple task, you're making this a hell of a lot harder than it has to be." Small white crystals formed around the outline of Aido's hand, resting just above the skin of Zero's arm. "You're quite cocky for someone of your status." Zero struggled to keep his calm stature as the ice shards themselves together and wrapped around the length of his arm, burning their frozen presence into his skin. "Maybe Kaname would appreciate it if I finished you myself, he needn't dirty his hands with someone like you. And besides, we're already this far, it would be beneficial to all of us if I just killed you now." A smirk placed itself across Hanabusa's face as he slid the towel off Zero's neck to reveal the rib cage protecting his heart. The blonde elite's eyes were captured by the marks streaking across the half exposed body in front of him, causing his smile to widen as he moved his target of attack from Zero's heart towards the dark purple rings that enveloped his neck. "Any last words, Kiryuu?" The silverette pushed against Aido's body in desperation, barely managing to choke out a few inaudible words through his assailants wintry hold.

A firm hand sliced its way through the chilled air around them, striking Hanabusa directly in the face and throwing him towards the floor. "You disobeyed my orders, Aido." Kaname's voice flowed easily and calmly, his eyes locked onto the blonde elite's until wandering and catching a dull blue light emanating from the floor. He reached down to pick up the small orb, admiring its glossy protective coat before turning himself to face Aido. "You almost took away someone I hold dear to me, now I'm afraid I must take away something precious of yours, Aido." Without a second thought Kaname crushed the marble between his fingers, dropping the shattered glass to the floor. "Now leave my sight before immediately before I do something truly regretful." Aido closed both of hands in an attempt to hide the icicles of rage that dared to surface through his hands, his body trembling as he rose up from the floor and gave Kaname a respectful bow.

"I apologize for my disobedience, Lord Kaname." The blonde elite gave a final look at the remains of his prized treasure before excusing himself, leaving the pureblood prince alone with a half unconscious Zero. Kaname bent down to eye level with Zero and placed his hand over the protruding icicles, melting them on contact and extracting a pained noise from the silverette.

"I'm sorry for Aido's rude behavior towards you, Zero. I hope you can forgiv-" His sentence cut short by an upbeat voice calling to him from down the empty hallway.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cliffhanger! The fight I mentioned will be coming up soon, but it's been a while since my last update, hasn't it? Well here's chapter 3 (kinda), I hope you enjoy it despite being sort of a filler chapter, it's my job to keep you captured and that's what I plan to do! ^_^ With that aside, school has been pretty rough and it's putting me behind on updates : For all of you that are still here, I'll be posting another chapter this week to show my appreciation and apologize~ Thank you all for your time c:_**


End file.
